everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Emmarainbow432
Hi. I'm emmarainbow432. This is my driver page, so, keep reading. Sup guys. This is Emmarainbow432, otherwise known as the walking dictionary. Character Personality I am nice,smart, and I have great hair. I like to be weird and it's hard to get me embarrassed. I tend to get hurt often, plus I'm the best love consultant ever. Appearance I'm a unicorn with blue tail hair and neon pink mane. My horn is pure glitter. Fairy tale – Fairy Tale Name Here How the Story Goes I guess I have to write my own fairytale, since I missed legacy day. But I'm supposed to be a background unicorn. How does Character Name come into it? I'm a unicorn, so does that make a difference? But my name comes from me being happy like a rainbow and nice like an emma. My last name, 432, comes from me being the 432th person to ever be born with a blue horn. Relationships Family I live with a unicorn herd, and they're pretty nice. Friends I'm a lone unicorn. My friends include Jocklagdagorian, Cirderagoorg, and Kieronion. Jocklagdagorian, has a lot of intriguing personality and always makes jokes.She has light yellow mane and tail and a bright pink horn. Cirderagoorg, is loud and never thinks twice. Her blue mane and tail shines in the light of Unicorn light bulbs. Kieronion, is quiet and kind.she has a pastel mane and tail. Pet My pets include Fretter, who's a talking dog. There's also The Supreme Ruler Of All Koalas, who is my self running shoe. Romance I'm not allowed to date until I'm 5056 unicorn years, but I do have a crush on Cargaratza, a cute unicorn boy. Outfits I like a mixed variety Basic T-shirt and legging, because I find jeans uncomfortable. Legacy Day I would probably wear a dress that's purple to show my rebel support. Rfsrv.jpg Dgnifjeijju.jpg Chijij.jpg Jeijcidn.jpg Okoxwek.jpg Iimjnjht.jpg Quotes Notes * I love Wicked * I am a shipper * I wrote A Mistake, please read it! * My best OC is Duck Girl. * Full House is my favorite old show. * Gravity Falls is my favorite new show. * I don't like Huntlynn. * I think a more fun to watch couple would be Cerise and Hunter. * Mostly because his father tried to kill her father. Gallery Chijij.jpg Jeijcidn.jpg Okoxwek.jpg Mirror Blog Diary Day One Today is my first day at EAH, and I feel out of place, since I am a unicorn and all. But I'm not the kind to give up. I will make friends with EVERYONE! Day Two Today is my second day at EAH. Did you know that there is a unicorn herd here? Well, I met the unicorn herd and had a good time! My Official And Awesome Ships EAH-wise romance Cedar+Hopper Cerise+Hunter Daring+Blondie Meredith(OC)+Daring EAH bromance Maddie+narrators Abigail Theif(OC)+Little Pigs Questions that need to be answered in comments Are people born wicked or is wickedness thrust upon them? -credits to the genius script writers of Wicked When does the road actually end?-reference to Where The Road Ends Which should I ship, Cuter or Dexen?-a real problem going on in my head my Wikias that really need users Please check them out via Google or my profile links 1. Ms. Garrison's School For Girls Wikia 2. The Wizard Of Oz Fandom fanfic I have a fanfic series in the form of a septology. The series is called Once Upon The End. The stories include: 1.A Mistake 2.Once Upon A Time 3.A Secret if you want me to.... I can do many things. So I am willing to do things for other users. These "things" include: 1. Drawing characters 2. Designing clothes for characters 3. Helping to flesh out characters 4. Writing diaries or mirror blogs or even character bios 5. Help run a wikia 6. Lots more, so don't be afraid to ask! OCs Duck Girl Linda Goodwitch Alda Old Jacque Bean Amy Atlantis Avery Maiden Aleta Dance Dee-Dee Twiddle Dum-Dum Twiddle More coming! Poll Was this fun to read? Yes No Does this wiki allow contests?(just wonderin') Yes No am I the only Cuter supporter? Yes No My fave characters I have different favorite characters for different reasons. awkward faves 1.Cedar is adorable! 2.Hopper is super fun to watch 3.C.A. Is so fun to watch when she's talking with Dexter! wonderland faves 1. Maddie. She is the best. EVER! 2. Lizzie. No explanation needed. guy faves 1. Hopper. Do I need proof? 2.(tied) Dexter and Daring. Dexter is the nerdy kind of guy that I just love, while daring least faves 1. Ashlynn is the epitome of a Mary-sue. 2. Hunter needs to fix his hair. Now. 3. I'm getting tired of Raven. overall faves 1. C.A. Cupid 2. Maddie Hatter 3. Hopper Croakington II Why I like EAH Well, it just seems interesting. Category:Driver Category:Emmarainbow432's original characters